


Sleepovers

by Yeahyouwish



Category: Batman (Comics), Superman (Comics), Supersons
Genre: First Sexual Experience, First Time, Grooming, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Resolved Sexual Tension, Teaching, Uncircumcised Penis, Underage - Freeform, Underage Sex, Virginity, sin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 10:32:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11849736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeahyouwish/pseuds/Yeahyouwish
Summary: A series of sleepovers with the super sons. Damian has always considered himself an adult, not a child. So when he develops a crush on Jon that leads to him craving sexual attention, he feels sickened by it, like a pedophile. It’s up to Jon to show him that he’s still young enough, even if he’s old enough to teach Jon how to masturbate. Fluff, smut, some angst, VERY slight grooming, both boys are underage. Implied one-sided Superbat.This is underaged Dami/Jon. Read the tags, please. I ALMOST tagged this explicit so you are aware...





	Sleepovers

**Author's Note:**

> How did this get to be almost 10k? This was supposed to be a SMALL project, jeez.  
> Spoilers: The boys don't go ALL the way here. But there's some touchy touchy :3

 

**Hamilton county- Damian**

 

 

At first Damian didn’t want to share the bed. He’d never shared a bed before and he wasn’t about to start now. And really, it wasn’t like he was afraid of spiders. But once you wake up one time to a brown recluse crawling on you, it’s difficult to fall back asleep, even if you’ve killed it and managed to avoid being bitten. Clark came in to put them back down, thinking it was a fight, and was of course concerned about the appearance, brown recluses being highly poisonous. He searched for more, intending, Damian was sure, to take it to a sanctuary or some crazy thing, but couldn’t find any, even with scanning for a bioelectric aura. 

 

Damian was well enough at rest after that, though his long-held sleep in the day schedule kept him wide awake after he had been so terribly awakened. He refused to move to the bed just to assuage Jon, who was aggressively hinting every three seconds of their conversation that he come up there. “Apparently you don’t trust your father’s abilities.” Damian had argued haughtily. 

 

“Fine. Stay down there if you want.” Jon had replied hotly. “I hope you get bitten this time.” 

 

Damian scoffed at that. “The recluse is poisonous. I’m positive you hope I get bitten, seeing as you react with cool callousness when you see a dead body.” That night he hadn’t moved, though they had ended up fighting again, and Clark separated them. But the next time, Clark wasn’t there. 

 

Clark had gone out on business halfway across the world. Batman had offered to come, but was shot down in the friendliest way. Clark requested that Bruce stay here and take care of his business in Metropolis, which was the reason they were there in the first place. They’d already taken care of it, Damian was sure, but Bruce wanted to do some follow ups. He grumbled and send both boys to bed, miffing Mrs. Kent. 

 

“I’ll come with you, Father.” Damian said, but Bruce shook his head. 

 

“Please watch him, Lois.” 

 

“I intend to.” 

 

“Thank you.” 

 

Her look had been dangerous, and Damian could see already that she was making plans for precautions in her head. 

 

When Jon started up this time, Damian crossed the room and flopped on the bed without further ado. “Fine.” He laid down, Jon’s overlarge green shirt and shorts flailing in the opposite direction. “This twin size is hardly big enough for you.” He complained. 

 

Jon got in next to him. “If you’d rather camp down there where the poisonous spiders are then go ahead. Just remember my dad isn’t here to save your butt if you get into trouble.” 

 

Damian admitted to himself that this was true, because at least Kent could get him to a hospital in record time. However, he’d never give in to Jon. “Spiders climb, fool.” 

 

“Well I’ve never seen any in my bed!” 

 

“If you cleaned your room once in a millennia they wouldn’t be on your floor, either, genius. Spiders live in dark spaces and places with solitude.” 

 

“Both of you be quiet and get some rest.” Ah, the order from downstairs. Damian shifted, shoving Jon over, but obeyed. Of course his father could hear them now. But soon he would be going out… without Damian. He tried to put aside his anger at this and get to sleep, but once again his blood was pumping. The night was calling, and he wasn’t getting to bed anytime soon with his reverse schedule. 

 

After about ten minutes, Jon broke the silence, though his voice was kept to a whisper. “What’s the matter? Your heart is going like a million miles an hour.” 

 

“Adrenaline. This is the time I’d usually be going out with father.” 

 

“I heard him go out a few minutes ago. Surprised you’re not sneaking out after him.” 

 

“Don’t tempt me, Johno.” There was a very brief pause. Damian didn’t know it, but Jon was thinking of ways to stay out of trouble when Damian was near. Distracting Damian seemed like a good idea, so he voiced something that had been on his mind for a while. 

 

“Am I ever going to spend the night at your place?” 

 

“Why the sudden interest?” Damian asked indifferently. 

 

“We always end up here. I’ve only seen the mansion like… twice. And one of those times, you kidnapped me.” 

 

“Yeah, well, it’s not my problem. You could always just ask if you were _dying_ for the experience.” 

 

“I did just ask and - Geez, just wondering.” He could practically hear Jon rolling his eyes. He actually did hear Jon turn the other way and stare at the wall, giving off an aura of discontent that bordered on anger. Damian hadn’t meant to upset him. It was frustrating how he always put his foot in his mouth in front of Jon. He wanted to sound smart, impressive, confident- but all he ever did was sound condescending and cruel. Why was he like this? 

 

After about thirty minutes, Jon fell asleep. Damian tried not to toss and turn, getting angrier with himself every minute. He didn’t remember dosing off, but he did remember waking up several hours later to a nightmare. He laid in the bed for a minute, stilling his breathing and, in fact, trying to remember where he was and if he was being held captive. Then he remembered, and forced himself to relax, slowly easing each muscle, almost one by one. It took him a good minute to realise he was taking comfort breathing in the scent of Jon’s hair. His breath hitched, but he wasn’t sure why. 

 

It was… fine. Richard’s smell was also one of comfort. Places where… people with whom… he felt comfortable. 

 

He relaxed again. Jon was tucked just under Damian’s chin now, curled up close to his body, turned toward him, his face in Damian’s neck. His skin was hotter than average. Damian could feel gentle breath caressing the skin there, and the length of Jon’s legs dangling under his, a good five inches taller, at least. Not that he would ever admit to this. 

 

Jon had a specific smell in his hair, like ozone, sun-dried laundry, and skin that’s been sunbathing- something you should never smell on a city kid. Fresh, clean. His skin was soft, too. He could feel his back- 

 

Wait. 

 

That’s when he realized his arm was trapped under Jon’s weight. Either Jon hadn’t been in this way for long, or Damian had moved into this position, because his arm hadn’t gone to sleep yet. Jon’s shirt was up in the back and Damian’s hand had somehow, perhaps instinctively, landed there. He shivered and pulled away. Jon groaned, but didn’t awaken. 

 

Usually Damian didn’t analyse his feelings. He felt, he accepted or shut it down, and he moved on. But something struck weird with this one, and he wanted to know what had prompted such a strong emotional response for him. He thought about it for a few seconds, and the first thought that popped into his head was: Gross, he’s like twelve. 

 

Now, of course, Damian considered, he was only just fifteen himself, though shorter and less physically developed than Jon was, but he was sure this wasn’t normal. Fifteen year olds should not be feeling up twelve year olds in their beds, and Damian was in any case not attracted to boys, and especially boys his age and younger. Not that Damian was attracted to girls. He wasn’t attracted to ANYONE. But after all, Damian wasn’t a child, or even a teenager. He was practically an adult himself. Thus he swore henceforward that he wouldn’t give Jon any physical attention. Too strange. 

 

 

 

The spider incident not withstanding, Jon had felt a little bad about Damian crashing on his floor because even _he_ knew it was a mess. Other friends of his had to clean their rooms, he knew, but his mom and dad had always maintained that his room was his own space and he only had to keep it as clean as he wanted. The rest of the house was to be kept as clean as his mom wanted it. People usually didn’t spend the night, because this was the part of the world that Jon considered his own. The only part he was free to be himself, one hundred percent. He mused about this as Damian got changed into his green track suit, the same one he had worn last time. The shorts were pulled up all the way to his waste again, so the shirt hid most of it. It reminded him of the first Robin outfit and he suppressed a giggle. 

 

Damian turned around, noticing Jon staring, close to laugher. “What?” He demanded defensively, though he seemed unembarrassed that he had been watched as he changed. 

 

“Damian, you should sleep up here with me. Remember last time?” 

 

Damian hadn’t moaned and complained and insulted people like usual. He just came over and flopped down, teased Jon when he was doing what you were supposed to do (talking all night instead of sleeping, but NOT sneaking out to follow Batman) and fallen asleep. He tried to remind himself that Damian wasn’t an average kid and probably had only slept over with Jon, no one else… he must not have regular friends. But it was annoying to have to teach him what being a kid was about. He figured he should apologise,  or at least try to teach him what normal kids do, but it sounded like Damian was sleeping so Jon left it there for the night. 

 

When he woke up, Damian was gone. 

 

He looked down, surprised. This idiot… he was sleeping on the floor again, this time without a sleeping bag. Jon threw a pillow at him, and Damian shot up ended in position, ready to fight. When he saw Jon his expression hardened further. 

 

“You’re lucky I didn’t rip out your throat.” He growled. 

 

“I would have jumped away.” 

 

“I could have dragged you back down.” 

 

“By then you’d have realized who I was and you’d have to let go, because my dad could _crush_ yours.” Not that Jon wanted him to. He didn’t, really. It was just fact. 

 

Damian scoffed “In your dreams!” 

 

“Never mind that. Why are you sleeping on the floor?” 

 

“You kick too much. I have excellent reflexes and kicks naturally excite- activate them.” Damian wasn’t sure why he’d redirected mid- sentence like that, but he was blushing. Actually blushing. Jon looked at him for a minute. 

 

“Excite what?” 

 

“My nerves to respond.” 

 

“Why did you change the sentence?” Jon asked curiously. Too curiously. 

 

“I figured you wouldn’t understand the more complex sentence.” Damian lied easily. Jon simmered. 

 

“Fine.” They both headed downstairs, Jon taking the lead by turning tail to end the conversation. It was difficult dealing with Damian sometimes, but he had looked much more cute than deadly in those pyjamas, posing for a fight. Now if he could only keep his mouth shut he’d had better chances of maintaining it. 

 

**Wayne Manor**

 

It was actually Alfred who had suggested that Jon spend the night, since the next day was Saturday, Superman could always pick him up, etcetera. He had looked pointedly at Bruce through the entire spiel, until Bruce said “I take your meaning, Alfred.” Clearly irritable. 

 

“No, it’s fine. Let’s go home, Jon.” Clark said quickly, but gently, putting his hand on Jon’s shoulder. But when he saw Damian look away from Jon, Clark and Bruce locked eyes. 

 

“He’s welcome to stay.” Bruce had said. “We can even drop him off in the morning if you’d like. Or he can stay until Sunday night. I’ll make sure they get in some practice as well.” 

 

“Really?” Jon had said hopefully, so they had all agreed that Jon should spend the night in the manor. Damian had alway been trained to hide strong emotions, but it worked to the point where he could even repress the emotion from himself. 

 

“That sounds suitable for myself, as well.” Jon immediately reconsidered. Damian seemed less than impressed with the idea, after all. But Damian was already motioning for him to follow, so he gave his dad a hug and dashed after his friend. 

 

As the two boys headed up the stairs, Clark looked at Bruce. “Uh, are you sure-“ 

 

“Trust me, Clark,” Bruce interrupted, “Damian was thrilled. He just doesn’t know how to jump for joy.” 

 

Jon quickly found that the manor wasn’t at all like his house. Damian’s room was spartan and spotless, dinner was still at a table, but Bruce was absent, and Jon didn’t borrow any of Damian’s clothes because Alfred had already prepared something for him. But they did play Cheese Vikings on the bat-computer, and Jon got to see Batcow again. Alfred even offered him a spare room. 

 

“Don’t be ridiculous, Pennyworth, that simply isn’t how you do sleepovers.” 

 

“My apologies, Master Damian.” Alfred said dryly. “Perhaps you would like an air mattress?” 

 

“That’s much more acceptable.” Damian agreed for Jon. Jon gave Alfred a sympathetic look, but all he did was raise an eyebrow at him. 

 

Jon seemed to be sleeping soundly on the mattress, but Damian started the night fitfully. First he was dozing off, fighting his body’s natural inclination. Then he started to fantasise the way he usually did right before he slept. Sometimes it would lead to masturbation, helping him to relax, but tonight he was awake enough and aware enough of Jon that he knew he couldn’t go that far. His fantasy started with small hands moving up his legs. They were usually his own hands, which was the only way he went for this, but this time when they reached his chest, he immediately though of Jon. He sat up. 

 

“What’s the matter?” 

 

“Nothing, I just need to go to the bathroom.” 

 

“Liar. Your heart is going like a jackrabbit!” Jon hissed. 

 

“I’m fine. And stop listening to my heart! It’s creepy!” 

 

Jon huffed, “I can’t turn this stuff off whenever I want.” 

 

Damian did actually slip out and go into the bathroom, where he looked at himself in the mirror and gave himself a good scolding. _What do you think you’re doing?! You’re lucky alien boy can’t read_ minds _! Stop thinking of him like that- it’s gross!_

 

Then he jumped in the shower and gave himself a stone-cold blast of water. Towelling off, he dressed and returned to the room, where he laid down. As Jon listened to his friend drifting off, he wondered what the shower was for. That lead him down a path he didn’t want to go. Recently this was happening, especially after exercises, when Damian would strip off his shirt, or during them, when Damian pinned him down just before Jon sent him flying into the nearest wall. Sometimes for just a split second he didn’t want to get up. The feeling of being flush against another body was exhilarating. Recently his dad had talked to him about his body’s reactions, and what was appropriate, and what wasn’t, how to please a woman, how to please a man, how to decide who he wanted to please, exactly… and more and more Jon was imagining himself pleasing Damian. 

 

He didn’t want to have this fantasy for several reason. For one, Damian was his friend, and almost everyone he knew, and the TV, warned against trying to “hook up” with friends. Second, and more importantly, he had to admit he didn’t think Damian liked him that way, or ever would. It was so painful to think that while he was so attracted to Damian, Damian probably thought he was too boyish, and probably didn’t even like boys his age- both because they were male and because they were young. And Jon was even younger than Damian (though taller). He had no chance with someone so formal, and so snobbish. Of course Damian would only go for the very best. Probably the best-looking woman in his life, and probably older than he was. He liked mature people and always claimed he wasn’t a child. 

 

But he couldn’t stop entertaining the idea, no matter how he tried. It felt so good to rub off against the sheets imagining it was Damian’s body, grunting and gasping until he felt himself come undone. Not tonight, though. Of course. Damian was inches away- 

 

Damian was inches away. 

 

And overwhelming need to kiss his sleeping body from Damian’s feet to his lips washed over Jon, and he shivered from the desire. NO. That would be violating Damian’s consent- something that distinctly fell into the previously-mentioned “inappropriate” column. But Jon was already erect just from thinking about this. He felt like dumping a bucket of ice water over himself. What did people always say? Take a cold shower. 

 

A shower. 

 

Realisation dawned on Jon and he blushed, his erection growing. Damian had taken a cold shower, and before then his heart was hammering… he must have fallen into the same pit Jon had. This was unfortunate for several reasons. One, he was totally not thinking about Jon of course. Two, if Jon went to take a cold shower, it would be painfully obvious to Damian what had happened. Would Damian tease him for having a bodily reaction like this? It wouldn’t be very mature, but Damian was only mature when it suited him. It would be hypocritical, but Damian was unpredictable at best. 

 

Damian and Jon both fell into fitful sleeps after a long while, Jon trying not to monitor Damian’s vitals unconsciously, and absorbed with his… problem… didn’t notice Damian was still awake. Damian, desperately reciting pieces of Faust in his head to keep his mind occupied, was none the wiser that _Jon_ was awake. They tossed and turned the rest of the night.

 

**Interlude**

 

 

Later that week, Damian had the chance to sleep at Jon’s house, but he refused it. 

 

Later that month, Jon had the chance to sleep at the manor again, but he lied and said he was too tired that day. Emotionally, of course.

 

On it went, each of them drawing further from each other, feeling the sting of their loneliness, each convinced that the other would rather be apart, and that the fact that they hadn’t made contact was proof of their indifference. Jon continued his cycle of rutting to completion with Damian on his mind. Damian tried and failed and tried and failed again and again to stop himself from fantasising about Jon- fantasies that often developed into hurried fits of desire, Damian pumping his cock and imagining Jon’s hands there. Both of them felt the guilt of their actions, suffered for their inability to stop. Finally, their fathers, separately and independently, intervened. 

 

**Hamilton County**

 

Clark wanted to relax Jon before he broached the subject of Damian, so he spent the day with him first. They played catch, watched a movie at the nearest theatre in Metropolis, and went for ice cream in the park there. He was trying to warm Jon up to the idea of moving to Metropolis as well, so… two birds, one stone.  As Jon was chowing down on pistachio, Clark finally felt he was ready to talk. “Jon, I noticed you and Damian aren’t really hanging out anymore. Is everything okay?” 

 

Jon had been licking his ice-cream cone, because his ice cream was trying to escape. They were sitting on a park bench together and it was turning twilight now. He was smiling. But as soon as Damian’s name was uttered, he turned demur, his smile vanished, and he slumped his shoulders. For a second he stared out at the pond in front of them, but Clark was patient. 

 

“Dad?” 

 

“Yeah, son.” 

 

“Do you remember a while ago… you and I talked about some stuff… about sex and stuff? And romance?” 

 

“Yes.” Clark was worried now, but he tried not to let it show. 

 

“And you were saying that-“ 

 

“Your ice cream is getting away.” Jon licked his cone again. “Sorry. Go on, Son.” 

 

“You said that we don’t choose who to love, or who we like?” 

 

“Of course.” 

 

“And that sometimes we want things we can’t have?” 

 

Where was this going? “I remember the whole talk, Jon. Just say what’s on your mind.” 

 

“What if…. what if… I like Damian?” 

 

Oh. Just that? Clark couldn’t help but smile. “Well, like I said, that’s not your choice. But if you like him so much, why-“ 

 

“But there’s no way he likes me back!” 

 

“Did you ask?” 

 

“NO!” Jon said powerfully, and Clark took a few bites of his own ice cream. 

 

“Jon, I understand you might not want to tell Damian how you feel. He’s a closed off person who isn’t very trusting… or trustworthy. Maybe you don’t want to be hurt, or maybe you don’t want to hurt him or make him feel like he can’t be friends with you.” 

 

“Exactly! All of those things!” 

 

“So I won’t push you to tell him.” 

 

“You won’t?” 

 

“No, sometimes that’s the best course of action. But I will tell you these things. First, I’m not sure why you think Damian couldn’t fall for you, too. And second, Damian’s a little older than you and it may take some time before he can see you as more than a kid.” 

 

“No way he could fall for me! I’m too young. And immature.” 

 

“Damian is young and immature, too. The difference is, he doesn’t know it.” 

 

“Right! So he would never like someone like that.” 

 

“Not now, but he may someday come to realise he isn’t as together as he thinks he is.” 

 

“And he’s straight.” 

 

“He’s? Oh, straight, I see. I didn’t know that. When did you find out?” 

 

“Isn’t it obvious?” 

 

“You didn’t ask?”

“No…” Jon admitted slowly. 

 

“Then how do you know?” 

 

“It’s… obvious?” 

 

“How so? I’ve never seen him with a woman, or, or a girl.” Clark corrected himself. A pause, then, “Have you?” 

 

“No….” Maybe he was with Maya? They hadn’t stuck him as a couple, though. 

Clark sighed. “See, you’re assuming heterosexuality. Maybe he’s indifferent. Maybe he’s asexual. You’d never know until you ask. And I think that at least is a safe topic to broach. At the most, he’ll get angry and make empty threats. Or perhaps lie to you outright in an attempt to protect himself. But I think he’d eventually come around, if not right away.” 

 

Jon and Clark ate their melting ice creams for a while. Then Jon said “He doesn’t want to be around me.” 

 

“Is that what you call sneaking into your room at night and dragging you out on a mission?” Clark asked, but he smiled when Jon smiled sheepishly back at him. 

 

“I mean, after that… after I started to like him… maybe he… doesn’t want to be my friend anymore. I told him he gets me in trouble.” 

 

“Well, he does.” Clark admitted. “He’s a bit of a” -brat- “strong spirit. But I think he’s noticed your pull back. I did.” 

 

Jon nodded slowly, as if this was starting to make sense to him.  

 

“Why don’t you make an effort to see him, see if he responds? Outside of training, I mean.” 

 

“Okay.” 

 

“And remember it’s not your fault. It’s just what you do with it.” 

 

Jon hung his head shamefully. “What if I… sometimes… do something… about it…” 

 

Clark chuckled. “Jon, it’s just fantasy. Everyone has those moments, even Damian, I’m sure. Well, provided he’s not repulsed by the idea of sex, I guess.” 

 

“I do it a lot.” Jon admitted, his voice so low Clark had to strain with his super hearing. Jon was blushing deep red. 

 

Clark thought for a moment. Okay, it was a good time to talk about this. He didn’t think he’d ever need to, but Jon needed this. “You know, I have had the same thoughts about Bruce before, too.” 

 

“You have?” 

 

“Yes. And your mom understands that and she’s patient and doesn’t condescend that. People all over the world will judge what you do in your own bed, Jon. Don’t let yourself be one of them. As long as you’re not hurting anyone, what you do in your space is private, and your own.” 

 

“So did you and… Damian’s dad…?” 

 

“No, I’ve never told him, either.” 

 

“You haven’t?” 

 

“It wouldn’t be conductive to our friendship, especially since I’m married and Bruce is in a difficult situation for running a romance. It’s our secret?” 

 

Jon smiled. “Yeah.” 

 

After that, Jon cheered up. The next day, he asked to see Damian. 

 

 

**Wayne Manor**

 

Bruce wasn’t sure how to broach this topic. Should he ask Damian outright? Should he send Dick in? That would probably be best. He didn’t see how he could get the information out of Damian. But he had decided to follow Alfred’s advice and stop treating his son like he was giving an interview, or worse, interrogating him. Alfred made them dinner- just them, together- and conveniently left the room, giving Bruce The Look. It was time. 

 

“What’s wrong with you and Jon?” 

 

“I don’t take your meaning.” Damian said in a voice so defensive it was quite clear he’d gotten the message. 

 

“You haven’t seen each other in weeks.” 

 

“We see each other every Monday and Thursday at six o’clock.” Damian reminded him. Bruce tried not to turn irritable at this. 

 

“I meant outside of training.” _Smart-elec._ He added, in his head. 

 

“He doesn’t seem interested in contacting me, so I have proceeded the same way.” 

 

“So you two are fighting?” 

 

Damian sighed and put down his fork with a clatter. He didn’t answer. Shit. He was clamming up, just as Bruce had expected. He thought he’d been saved by the phone ringing, but this turned out to be a miscalculation. Damian and Bruce stared at each other in angry silence as Alfred went to get the phone. There was a soft murmur of his voice, then a moment of silence. Damian picked up his fork and began shovelling his food down as quickly as possible, and with an added ferocity. Great. Bruce heard Alfred answer the other end, and he sounded quite surprised. He perked up, listening. 

 

“Master Damian, the phone is for you.” 

 

Damian stood without hesitation and stomped over. “Thank you, Pennyworth.” He took the phone. Alfred came into the dinning room as Bruce listened, curious. 

 

“Who’s calling the landline?” 

 

“Speak of the devil.” Alfred said cryptically. 

 

“It’s Jon?” 

 

“Indeed.” 

 

Bruce silenced Alfred with a finger to his lips, listening. He distinctly heard Damian’s voice lift with excitement, or happiness, he wasn’t sure. 

 

“Yes, of course. I would be honoured.” Bruce heard as he snuck to the doorway. 

 

He also heard Alfred sigh. “Master Bruce….” 

 

“Shhhhh….” 

 

“Master Bruce, must I remind you of your promise not to listen into conversations on the phone?” 

 

“That was for Jason.” 

 

“Do you not feel Master Damian deserves the same amount of privacy?” Alfred asked dryly in a low voice.  

 

“Alfred, quiet, I’m trying to listen.” He heard Damian hang up the phone and come back to the dinning room. Damian paused when he caught his father in the doorway, and scowled. “Was that Jon?” 

 

Damian scowled deeper. “I’m not hungry, Pennyworth.” He ran up the stairs and slammed his door. 

 

Alfred and Bruce exchanged looks. Bruce’s said “What?” Alfred’s said “You haven’t learned a damn thing.” 

 

“I suppose I will go check if Master Damian needs a ride tomorrow.” Alfred said like a martyr. 

 

“Maybe give him some time to cool off.” 

 

**Hamilton County**

 

As it turned out, Damian disappeared around midday the next day, but Alfred phoned Lois and she confirmed that he was there, asking if was supposed to be. Alfred said it was quite fine, but he wasn’t sure how Damian had reached Hamilton. He had offered a ride, which Damian had declined. Lois said he’d seemed upset when he turned up at the door, but he had been invited and was welcome. When asked, she said that yes, he had cooled considerably. He and Jon were playing Monk-E Monsters or some-such nonsense now. Alfred, satisfied, hung up. 

 

And Damian did feel better. The long silence from Jon was a subject he didn’t inquire about, but Jon seemed happy to see him, even to the point of giving him an enormous hug when he walked in. Damian had awkwardly returned the affection, then pried Jon off of him and stood at arm’s length, blushing furiously. He accepted a lemonade from Mrs. Kent and retired to the living room, where they began playing games immediately. Jon had been chatting casually about school up until now, and Damian’s heart began to ache. He’d missed Jon so much he wanted to hold onto him and never let go. He wanted to tell him how much he meant. He wanted to kiss him and beg him to be his own. But he couldn’t do any of that. He didn’t even know how. Instead, he just let himself be. He could always just…. be…. with Jon. Jon seldom made demands on him, and always wanted to play. Just play. 

 

That night, after a delicious dinner and pie, Damian said he’d rather stay on the couch, since it was vacant. Jon agreed it was a good idea, and they said goodnight tenderly. Lois noticed a little blush on both of the boy’s cheeks and smiled privately to herself. When Jon retreated, Damian scolded himself, making his bed on the couch by angrily throwing his pillows. Lois pretended not to notice, but she had to wonder what was going on, exactly. 

 

Jon dreamed that Damian came into his room and shirked off his pants, sucking him off hard and fast. He’d seen it recently… online. He’d fantasised about it a lot since then. 

 

Damian also dreamed of Jon, but this time his dreams were not as passionate. They were romantic, sweet… Jon leaned over him, and when Damian went in for a kiss, he placed the reward on Damian’s forehead. He brushed Damian’s hair aside and held him close. When Damian woke up, he wiped away a tear, and quietly pretended to be asleep for another thirty minutes when Jon came downstairs. 

 

**Wayne Manor**

 

The awkwardness between them disposed of, Jon and Damian began spending more time around each other. Their missions, training, and much of their free time was with each other. Jon met Maya again, and Damian met some of Jon’s friends by accident. He always had a strong wish to wedge himself between them and Jon. Often he got away with it because Damian was playing cute, insisting, for instance, on sitting in the middle in the movie theatre or walking in the middle when Jon’s friends were there. Twice Jon got angry with him for doing it too obviously and threatened that if he couldn’t behave himself and let Jon see his friends- Ugh. Blah Blah Blah. Damian hated that. 

 

But mostly, he had Jon to himself. He was one of few who knew Jon’s secret, and of course Jon was always dying to team up. Naturally. 

 

After one such adventure Jon and Damian came in yawning. “Okay, I’ll be off then Mr. Pennyworth.” 

 

“Please, call me Alfred. And _please_ stay the night. In fact, if you can only do one…” He didn’t finish, but he looked out the window where, despite a clear night ten minutes before, it was raining heavily. 

 

“What happened to the moon?” Jon complained. 

 

“Yes, I think it would be best for everyone if you stayed. Allow me to phone Mrs. Kent?” 

 

“Excellent, Pennyworth.” Damian said confidently. “Then shall we?” 

 

“I don’t know if they said yes yet.” Jon reminded him, but Damian shook his head. 

 

“Please. As if they’re going to say no with this weather.” 

 

Thirty minutes later they had hot cocoa and were sitting by the fire, toasting marshmallows. Jon speared a mallow on his previous wire coat hanger. They were bent out, and Damian claimed that Dick wouldn’t let them use anything else for cooking things over a fire, because that was how camping was done: on a shoe-string budget. 

 

“So, you don’t get a break?” 

 

“Tt. No. Which is quite ridiculous. I’m far more advanced than anyone else my age. My assignments are so easy.” 

 

Jon sighed. “Wish I could say the same. My English teacher is really weird, too. She always wants us to find the hidden meaning in all the work. I’m so glad it’s winter vacation.” 

 

“That’s what separates good literature from tribble.” Damian said. He brought the perfectly toasted marshmallow up to his lips and blew on it. Jon blushed. “You’re burning it.” Damian said mildly. Jon frantically blew on his marshmallow and nearly put the fire out with freeze breath. Damian sighed. 

 

“Ugh. Thankfully, I’m an expert.” He offered the stick to Jon. 

 

“What you don’t want it?” 

 

“Of course not. I just like cooking them.” 

 

Jon took the treat and smiled as he chewed. Damian watched out of the corner of his eye. Maybe it was strange but he loved feeding Jon. He made adorable faces. Damian was beginning to accept his perversion for Jon as well. He put the next marshmallow over the fire as Jon took a long dredge of his cocoa. They sat in companionable silence for some time. Then Damian saw that Jon was beginning to droop, his eyelids closing on their own. It was… a nice look. Cute. 

 

He let Jon drift off there, then covered them both. When Alfred went to put out the fire he smiled at them, snoozing soundly on top of each other. 

 

Soon it was common knowledge among the four parents that their sons were fond of each other in a different way than expected. Clark knew Bruce wasn’t blind, but, despite Lois’ insistence, he felt hesitant to ask his opinion. If he didn’t approve it could spark something between them and result in a fight. Bruce, unfortunately, felt the same way, which he didn’t voice, even to Alfred. 

 

But Lois and Alfred weren’t above sharing tid-bits and organising time for the boys beyond training and missions. They worked out a system with the phone where they would call and ask for things randomly, as if it wouldn’t be easier to go to the store. Dick noticed this and that was how he caught on. Of course he had known Damian liked Jon, but Jon also like Damian? He thought it was adorable. 

 

He and Bruce agreed not to push, but Lois and Clark were always wondering if they should nudge Jon. Clark had told him before that he wasn’t going to, but it was worth it now, right? Damian clearly felt the same, right? Bruce’s reasoning was age. A few years and Damian would be legally too old for Jon. Dick rolled his eyes behind Bruce’s back and mumbled “That’s only if one of you decides to press charges.” 

 

“What does that mean?” 

 

“Well, I mean… three years…” Dick shrugged. “I know it’s not… it’s a weird law. I mean, I could pick up a girl the day after she turned 18 and she wouldn’t be any more mature than the day after she turned 17, but it’d be legal.” Bruce nearly growled. “Hey, I’m not saying that it’s alright to do whatever you want. I’m just saying…. you know…. it’s a weird law.” 

 

Bruce paused for a long time. “It’s not perfect.” Dick nodded. There was another long pause. “It’s to protect kids.” 

 

“I know, Bruce. I know. But Damian and Jon are…different, anyway.” 

 

**Wayne Manor**

 

Spring was coming and Jon and Damian spent the better part of Saturday unpacking things at the Metropolis house, finally completing the unpacking process entirely. To celebrate, Damian suggested they take a whirl at the arcade in Gotham with plans to sleep over at Damian’s. Lois said yes, so they played until sundown, Damian’s treat, dropped by a sandwich shop for dinner, Damian’s treat, got ice cream, Damian’s treat, and finally went to the manor.

 

Alfred ran a bath while the boys set up Damian’s room and blew up the air mattress. They both took a long time in the bathroom, Damian slightly more. When he came in he found Jon already laying on the mattress on the floor. “Want to go on patrol?” He asked. 

 

“No.” Jon said flatly, turning over and closing his eyes. 

 

“-tt-” 

 

Damian flopped on the mattress next to him. 

 

Jon shifted. 

 

There was a slight pause. “You’re hard.” Damian said in recognition, a little shocked. 

 

“What?” 

 

“You’re hard… you have an erection.” 

 

Jon blushed and hid himself with his cape-hoodie, mortified. “S-so?” he said defensively.

 

Now it was Damian’s turn to blush, but he hid his face by turning away, feigning indifference. “So nothing. It’s fine. Whatever.” 

 

“You’re being weird about it.” 

 

“No, _you’re_ being weird. I was stating facts. It’s your business if you want to try and hide it from me, but seeing as I’ve already noticed it, it’s pointless.” He turned back. Jon looked angry now.

 

“What, I should just wave it out there?” He demanded. 

 

“I never said that. You need not expose nor hide yourself.” 

 

“It’s…. so embarrassing.” Jon admitted.

 

“Why? It’s a bodily function. Are you embarrassed about sleeping? Or eating?” 

 

“That’s not the same thing!” 

 

“I’m not saying you should masturbate in public. I’m only indicating that there’s no use being immature about it. You have an erection- it’s normal. It’s what male bodies do.” Damian replied. He walked over to the light and flipped it off, plunging them into darkness, though Jon could see just fine. Then Damian laid down on the bed. “You should take care of it, though. Otherwise it’s going to stain your pants.” 

 

“Sometimes I have… dreams.” 

 

“We all do.” Damian said tiredly, as if teaching this was a chore. 

 

“Mine are really vivid… sometimes with… people I’m not sure… I mean…” 

 

“They don’t mean anything. It’s not like you’re attracted to those people. Well, sometimes you are.” Jon’s heart jumped. “But…” And that’s got him thinking… Damian’s heart was going wild right now “Still, there’s some dreams that you don’t want to dream, even if your reaction during the dream is one of consent. It usually means something else. Think about it. Most of your dreams, your non-erotic dreams, are just random pictures.” 

 

“Like that dream I had that I was riding a dolphin and it started spitting watermelon seeds at all my teachers.” 

 

Silence, silence where Jon was listening to Damian’s heartbeat. But it was steadying now. He wasn’t sure why until Damian replied and he could hear the teasing smirk in his voice “Yeah. Clearly that didn’t happen in real life.” 

 

Jon sighed. He should have known better than to try and start a decently normal conversation with Damian. Most of his friends had thought that was hilarious without making Jon feel like they were belittling him. Finally Jon got into bed on the mattress. 

 

Strange. 

 

Damian’s heart-beat had become unsteady and erratic again. “What are you doing?” 

 

“Getting into bed.” 

 

“I told you that you should take care of that!” 

 

“I… I don’t know how…” Jon said, reddening. Damian couldn’t see him anyway. 

 

“What? Just do what feels good.” 

 

“I can’t.” 

 

“What? Why?” 

 

“Because,” Jon said between gritted teeth, “I usually just push up agains the sheets until… you know.” Again the crazy heartbeat. Obviously Damian wasn’t as mature as he was pretending. He was just as… affected. The pulse was heavy in his- Jon stilled, but Damian didn’t seem to notice. 

 

Honestly, Damian wasn’t sure that mental image had been good for him. It wasn’t unwelcome, but rather it was a bit _too_ welcome. Jon rubbing against his bed in a frenzy, probably vocally, too…He tried redirecting his thoughts but they desperately wanted to return to musings on Jon’s animalistic urges. He cleared his throat just to make sure his voice wouldn’t crack. He sounded quiet steady. “You don’t use your hands?” 

 

“No…” Jon was putting the pieces together. He’d always heard movies and older teens make jokes about people who liked to watch, and Jon was sure now that Damian was one of them. He wanted to see Jon do it, and Jon could hear the blood rushing to his penis. Something about this made Jon’s heart skip another beat. Damian was attractive, too. _No, no! Don’t think about that!_

 

“I think maybe you should put this into Google. You really need to read up on this stuff. Or tell your father to tell you how babies are made. Rent a book. Anything.” 

 

“We already had the sex talk!” Jon hissed. 

 

“Then why do you seem to know so little? He appears to have left out some minor details.” 

 

“Does this really have to do with that?” Jon complained. 

 

“Slightly, yes. In any case, it’s not like you can have sex at this age so learning to masturbate would have been more productive.” 

 

“It’s not like he can teach me!” 

 

“I didn’t suggest a hands-on method!” Damian growled. 

 

“What the FUCK!” Jon screeched, sitting bolt upright. 

 

A beat, then Damian chuckled. “Wow, I’ve never heard you say that before. Excellent form.” 

 

“There’s more where that came from!” Jon snarled. “So stop being gross!” He flopped down again from where he had sat up. 

 

This outburst didn’t seem to have affected Damian in the least, though. When Jon tuned his ears again, he could hear the same distinct throbbing in Damian’s shorts. Jon paused for a long time, trying to figure how to continue the conversation. If he could direct Damian to touch him, that would be… would be…. _Ugh, I shouldn’t be doing this._

 

“How…. how do you do it?” 

 

“With my hands.” Damian said after a pause. 

 

“…ow me.” 

 

“What?” 

 

“Would you…. me?” 

 

“Jon, I don’t have super hearing, speak up.” 

 

In a tiny voice, Jon said “Will you show me?” 

 

Damian stood frozen. He couldn’t have said what he thought, right? “Show you?” he asked, keeping the shock from his face and voice. He relaxed his posture, determined to show he couldn’t care less. “Yes, of course. Sit up.”

 

 Emboldened by Damian’s confidence in the matter, Jon sat up. The way he was looking at Damian was a little… exposing, but Damian felt the need to keep his control of the situation, and backing down now meant he wouldn’t get a second chance with Jon. “Why am I sitting up?” 

 

“The view is better.” Damian said swiftly. “Lubricant?” 

 

“W-what?” 

 

“Lotion?” 

 

“Lotion, for what?” 

 

Damian stared at him for a second. He tried not to laugh but a little smirk made its way out. “Jon, you can’t be serious. You don’t know even this? Didn’t he tell you about fingering? About intercourse?” 

 

“Yes!” Jon said, his face turning even more red. “But you’re not a girl!” 

 

“So he left the job half done, huh? Men need it too, fool.” 

 

Jon scowled at him and laid down. “Forget it. You just want to make fun of me.” 

 

Damian cursed and raved at himself inwardly. How could he screw up something so _simple_? He bit back an angry retort. He sighed. “No, it’s fine. I’m…. my apologies, Jon.” 

 

He didn’t think it worked at first, which of course made the embarrassment of having to apologise even worse. But then Jon turned around and faced him, sort of. His eyes weren’t looking directly into Damian’s. “It’s hard to ask this…” 

 

“Yes, I’m… I’m sure it is. You are quite… well, if you still want…” Damian swallowed, summoning his confidence again. “If you still want a demonstration, I’m happy to oblige.” 

 

“I don’t have any lotion…” 

 

“That’s normal, I suppose. I mean, we’re not at your house. I just meant hand me some. I personally use actual lubricant, though. It’s in the bathroom, second drawer.” 

 

Jon came back almost immediately with a small bottle. “This?” 

 

_Yes, the one that says Lubricant,_ Damian thought, but he managed a simple “Yes.” He took the bottle and opened the cap. “So, you… you should be generous with this,” he said, pouring it in his hand. “You can put it directly on as well, if you want.” He cleared his throat, unable to believe he was doing this now, with Jon. He hooked his clean hand around the pants of his pyjamas and pulled down, freeing himself. He was nervous, which had so far kept him from being so hard, but he felt that soon he would be. 

 

Jon looked at it as a sign that Damian wasn’t interested, though. Already Jon was pretty chubby, and he hadn’t touched at all, just because Damian was there. And now this was sending him into overdrive. He sat on the edge of the bed. Damian didn’t comment, but Jon could swear his flush deepened. 

 

Damian’s hand wrapped around his cock, which, like the rest of him, was quiet small. Jon didn’t comment on this because he thought (correctly) that it might not be taken too kindly. But he actually believed the tiny, flaccid member was adorable. Not like his at all. A different shape, like it was tucked in. 

 

“Just like this.” Damian said in a quiet voice, and he began moving his hand up and down on it, his little fist wrapped around. It grew quickly, though if Jon wanted to break out the measuring tape he’d have to admit his was bigger at full length. Damian let his eyes close because it was easier and less embarrassing than dealing with Jon’s fascinated stare. He was holding his moans in for the same reason. 

 

“How… do you do it so quietly? I can’t help it.” Jon said. The image of a panting and keening Jon flooded Damian’s consciousness for a few seconds and he actually moaned, his cock further growing. “Wow…” Jon whispered. 

 

“D-Don’t say things like that, Jon…you idiot…” 

 

“Why not? Did you like it?” Jon challenged, and watched Damian blush. “I…I like this, too. You look really… amazing.” 

 

Damian gasped with pleasure. He held his breath and stopped pumping himself. “Why are you doing that?” 

 

“Just being honest.” Jon said timidly. 

 

Damian sighed and pushed him down, but gently, until Jon was laying on his pillow. “You get the idea.” Jon lay there for a minute, feeling upset, as Damian berated himself again. He hated this. How did he always make such a mess of things? Now Jon wouldn’t open up with him anymore. He let the idea torture him for a second to see if it would inspire him to more forward, and it did. “I want to finish.” He murmured, but Jon picked it up. 

 

“Do you want me to leave?” Jon asked, clearly disappointed. 

 

“No, it’s fine. You can watch. Perhaps you will learn something.” 

 

It was like a miracle. If Jon had just kept his mouth shut, he was sure that Damian would have continued, but it seemed he was getting a second chance anyway. Hurray sex drive. He knew Damian didn’t feel the same way. After all, he was just a child, and Damian was already in his teens. But at the very least he wanted to just _see_ Damian do it. 

 

“I’ll shut up.” Jon promised. 

 

“That would be helpful.” Damian replied moodily. He took a deep breath and let it out, allowing himself to calm down. Easily centring his thoughts of Jon, he decided to give him a good show. After about a minute, Damian wasn’t just pumping his cock. He was playing with it, going side to side, pulling, caressing the tip with his thumb. Pulling his foreskin up over the top and letting himself slide out of it again. As he relaxed he started making more noise, too. Jon curled his toes with excitement and shivered needfully, watching so intently that he started to feel the familiar sensation of shooting lazzers and quickly shut his eyes. He blinked a few times and eventually he dispelled it. 

 

Damian was growing more vocal with every movement and soon Jon was shifting every few seconds, unsure what to do with the sudden energy he had. Damian sounded like he was in pain, and Jon could hear his heart going off like crazy. But super hearing was giving him another sound; Damian’s lubed hand sliding on wet skin. Then there was a slick sound, and Damian was cumming. Jon’s eyes went wide at the sudden flow. It was like Damian was pushing it out, spurt after spurt. Jon, who usually came all at once, was amazed. Without thinking, he reached out and stroked the sheets where Damian’s seed lay, and brought it up to examine it. 

 

Damian looked at him in amazement. What the hell was he doing? His breath caught when Jon tentatively licked his finger. HIs vision went blurry with the last spurt. 

 

“Ugh!” Jon said suddenly. 

 

“What did you expect, genius!?” 

 

“I don’t know! I heard some guys talking about… about…” 

 

“Yes, sometimes people swallow it. But it’s basically fructose, amino acids, and citrate.” 

 

“Isn’t fructose sugar? It’s salty!” 

 

“The taste is due to the spermidine, putrescine and-Why are we discussing the composition of semen, Jon? The real question here is what possessed you to taste it!” 

 

“I told you! People say you have to swallow it!” 

 

There was silence for a second, then Damian said “To what? What do you mean? Why swallow it?” 

 

 “You swallow it… because it’s sexy, right?” Jon asked shyly, “I just thought it tasted good or something!” 

 

“Oh. Yes, to be sexy, it’s fine.” 

 

Jon scowled. “You thought I thought that’s how you… you got- pregnant?” 

 

Damian shrugged. “To be honest, I’m not sure how much you know. Tasting it wouldn’t have been on the list of things for me to do, but you seem to have though it was important.” 

 

“My dad didn’t tell me to taste it!” 

 

“More importantly, why haven’t you sampled your own?” 

 

Jon looked horrified. 

 

“Is that worse than tasting mine?” Damian asked defensively. 

 

“I guess not!” Jon through his hands in the air, then fell back onto the pillow. “I don’t know, I just wanted to see.” 

 

‘Well, curiously isn’t a crime, I suppose.” Damian said. Secretly he was upset that Jon had had such a bad experience tasting it the first time. He’d of loved to see more of that. He watched Jon from the corner of his eye as he took a long drink from the glass on the nightstand, then laid down facing the ceiling. Damian decided to test the waters a bit. “You’re still hard.” 

 

“Uh? Oh… yeah.” 

 

The direct route, perhaps. Damian handed him the bottle of lube. Slowly, Jon took it. “Perhaps I should leave.” God, please say no. 

 

“No…” 

 

YES! 

 

Jon pushed off his shorts. YES YES! “But if you make fun of me, Damian, so help me god-!” 

 

“Very well.” 

 

“You… you can… _guide_ me, though.” Was Jon blushing? It looked amazingly lovely on his skin. 

 

Damian let his eyes trail downwards. “Hm. You’re cut.” He commented. “Go on then.” 

 

Jon was definitely red now. He wrapped a hand around himself, “Is that why you look so different?”

 

“Yes, I’m not circumcised. I’m surprised that you are, though I suppose it’s common practice in America.” 

 

Jon started to move his hand up and down. Quietly, he asked, “Like- ah- this?” 

 

“If it feels good, you’re probably doing it right.” Damian licked his lips. He may not have a strong desire to taste Jon’s semen, but he did have a sudden urge to just lick his cock a few times. It sounded amazing. Damian had never noted before the actual fapping sound, but now for some reason he found himself thinking the best sound effect would certainly be the one the internet seemed to have chosen: _fap_. 

 

Jon hadn’t been lying about his vocal nature. He was coming apart completely, and he had already started writhing on the sheets. It wasn’t long before the word “Damian!” escaped his lips. 

 

“Yes?” Damian simpered seductively. He cleared his throat. “Yes?” He repeated, stronger and louder. 

 

Jon just moaned and buried his face in the pillow by throwing it on top of himself. Damian smiled. Ah, so this reaction was of fantasy, not a question… Well, then. 

 

“You’re going too fast.” Damian lied easily, “You’ll finish in seconds.” He put his hands gently over the top of Jon and listened to him moan in response. “Slowly, deliberately.” He instructed. He really did slow Jon down, if only for his own amusement in watching him. Usually he would damn his teen body, which was hormone driven and full of a cocktail of messy emotions, but right now he was just glad for a libido that could be recharged in mere minutes by watching Jon Kent messing up the sheets. 

 

Damian made it his goal to get his hands on Jon, but he didn’t want to spook him. He did it slowly, at last taking Jon’s hand away entirely and replacing it with his own fist. “How is that?” He asked as casually as he could given the circumstances. Jon’s fists were now balled into the sheets _Where they belong._ Damian thought wickedly. 

 

“Ah! Ah! Damian!” 

 

“Do you wish for me to stop, then?” 

 

“No! No, don’t stop!” 

 

“Excellent. perhaps if you want me to discontinue this, you should let me know.” 

 

“Don’t stop!” 

 

“I understood the first time, Jon. If you’re to change you mind, do say something.” 

 

“Stop!” Damian hesitated “Stop talking!” Jon continued. Damian scowled but at least Jon didn’t want him to stop beating him off. Curious what he would do, Damian bent forward as casually as you like, then popped the tip in his mouth and sucked gently. Jon went wild. 

 

Thrashing, moaning, and then his hand was in Damian’s hair, pulling. “Ah! Gentle! Gentle, Jon!” 

 

A knock at the door made them both freeze. Jon slapped a hand over his mouth. “Boys! I better not hear you fighting again or I swear I’m dragging you both to the farm and putting you to work! Yes, you too, Damian Wayne! Do you understand me?” 

 

“Yes Father.” 

 

Jon cleared his throat. “Yes, Mr. Wayne.” He said faintly. “Sorry.” 

 

“Go to sleep!” There was a moments silence broken only by the retreating footsteps of Bruce Wayne, then both of them burst into suppressed giggles. After a second, Damian sighed.

 

“Ugh. He killed you right out with surprise.” 

 

Jon let go of Damian, panting. “Wow, it was pretty… sorry, I was… too loud.” 

 

“ **I** was enjoying the noise, Jon. Father has other ideas.” 

 

“I didn’t think you’d want to…” 

 

“Why ever not?” 

 

“With me, I mean.” 

 

“-tt- You have an excellent figure, Jon. I occasionally imagine what it will be like in a few year’s time. However, I’d appreciate it if you didn’t spread this. It’s not strictly legal, you see.” 

 

“It’s not?” 

 

“It will be, when you’re thirteen years of age. At least until I reach the age of nineteen. At least in your state. Not in Gotham, though.” Damian said with shrug. 

 

“Oh…” 

 

“I hope I didn’t overstep my bounds.” Damian said, anxious, though he didn’t show it. 

 

“Not at all!” Jon said hurriedly. 

 

“Shhh!” 

 

“Sorry.” 

 

“Tt. I can’t imagine trying to do this on _your_ property. If my father can hear you…” 

 

“Oh.” 

 

“Yes. Oh.” 

 

 

**Metropolis**

 

The next morning Jon and Damian said goodbye with faint blushes. Their dads didn’t say anything to them, but exchanged knowing glances. Jon and Clark returned home. 

 

After school the next day, Jon got home before his parents. Or rather, far after. There was a note on the counter from his mom. 

 

_Gone to the Planet! There’s a cooperate scandal going on at Webster’s! Dinner’s in the microwave and your dad is you know where. I love you!_

_Mom_

 

And a winky face. Jon laughed and took his dinner out. He ate alone and then headed upstairs. Maybe, just maybe, this once, he could play Monk-E Monsters before his homework? But when he arrived upstairs, he was surprised to find Damian. 

 

He looked guilty as he turned to face Jon. 

 

“Damian! What are you doing here!” 

 

Damian blushed, and he was clearly trying to hide something behind him. Jon advanced on him and pushed him out of the way. Flowers. 

  
They were just flowers. Blue ones, wild, and Damian had put them in a vase, which he had been trying to stand in front of. 

 

Jon turned but Damian had gone, probably the same way he had come in, and Jon was going to guess it was from the skylight. He sighed. That idiot. From the darkened widow outside, Damian watched his own Kryptonian pick up one of the flowers and give them a sniff. He smiled and put it back, and all the time Damian watched him, Jon kept sneaking little looks at them between equations. 

 

Damian watched him get hard, and listened with relish, grinning wickedly beyond the window, as Jon, eyes shut tight, tugged himself to completion while moaning Damian’s name. _Amazing the neighbours don’t hear you, Johno._

 

He left when Jon was laying back, against the bed, panting with pleasure, his hand still down his pants and his eyes glazed over. Damian could see a little wet patch staining the front of his underwear, just where his jeans were pushed down. He’d take that mental picture back with him to Gotham. Jon had liked his present, and Jon liked him. And Jon was his. As Damian swung down from the building he had the sense he was flying, and a thrill that had nothing to do with the fall.

 

Jon Kent was _his_. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you've read my other stuff you know the review haiku. If not, it basically talks about reviews. Cause... this one took me weeks. Would appreciate some criticisms, or some comments, or some compliments. That will be all.


End file.
